Antonius van Egypte
| |- | thumb|257px|''De verzoeking van Sint Antonius'', geschilderd door [[Henri Fantin-Latour.]] |} Antonius van Egypte, Antonius-Abt of Antonius de Grote (Grieks: Ἀβᾶς Ἀντώνιος, Abba Antonius) (Heracleopolis Magna (Egypte), 251 – Colzimberg (Egypte), 356) is een christelijke heilige, die bekend staat als de vader van het kloosterleven. Zijn naamdag is 17 januari. Biografie Antonius werd geboren als kind van rijke ouders. Toen Antonius twintig jaar was, stierven zijn ouders. Hij gaf alle bezittingen aan de armen en trok zich in eenzaamheid in de woestijn terug. Later voegden andere christenen zich bij hem en vormden een van de eerste gemeenschappen van monniken in zijn klooster van Sint Antonius in de Oostelijke Woestijn van Egypte. Hij was de eerste monnik die vele volgelingen kreeg en staat daarom bekend als de de vader van het kloosterleven. thumb|left|De heilige Antonius de Grote, te herkennen aan het varken en de kluizenaarsstaf. Hij stierf op 105-jarige leeftijd en werd volgens zijn eigen instructies in een geheim graf begraven om te voorkomen dat zijn graf een plaats van verering zou worden. Al snel na zijn dood werd hij heilig verklaard. Athanasius van Alexandrië schreef de bekendste biografie over Antonius. Relieken van Antonius Het gebeente van Antonius zou rond 1070 uit Constantinopel naar Saint-Antoine-l'Abbaye in het kanton Saint-Marcellin (vroeger La-Motte-aux-bois in het Departement Isère, Arrondissement Grenoble) gebracht zijn en daarna verloren zijn gegaan, op enkele kleine deeltjes ("partikels") na. Verhaald wordt dat zijn gebeente in 1491 werd overgebracht naar de Sint-Juliuskerk in Arles (Frankrijk), alwaar het volgens sommigen nog steeds zou liggen. Volgens anderen is het gebeente in Arles een (uit kerkpolitieke overwegingen vervaardigde) valse relikwie. Ook zou nog een armreliek in Keulen bewaard zijn. Overigens is van deze reliek de authenticiteit evenmin zeker. Men bedenke hierbij dat Antonius een heilige uit de laat-antieke tijd was en in feite genieten de meeste relieken uit die tijd niet meer dan het voordeel van de twijfel. In Warfhuizen wordt in de kluiskerk een Antoniusreliek bewaard, waarschijnlijk is dit van het gebeente uit Saint-Antoine. Verhalen over Antonius Zijn bijnaam Antonius met het varken ontstond in de Middeleeuwen. De Antonieten, leden van de naar hem vernoemde verpleegorde, mochten hun varkens vrij laten rondlopen als vergoeding voor de verpleging die zij verstrekten. Op 17 januari werden deze varkens geslacht en het vlees verdeeld onder de armen. Bekend is het verhaal van de Verzoekingen van Sint-Antonius. Aan Antonius zouden demonen zijn verschenen die poogden hem van het goede pad af te houden. Dit verhaal is een rijke inspiratiebron geweest voor vele schilders van Jeroen Bosch tot Salvador Dalí. Patroonheilige en attributen left|200px|thumb|''De man met de anjer'', schilderij van [[Jan van Eyck uit 1423. De afgebeelde man draagt de Orde van Sint-Antonius met kruis en klokje]] Antonius is de patroonheilige van de wevers, slagers, suikerbakkers, mandenmakers, begrafenisondernemers, zakkendragers, zwijnenhoeders, varkens en huisdieren en patroon tegen de pest, ziekten, Sint-Antoniusvuur (of ergotisme een ziekte veroorzaakt door Moederkoorn) en veeziekten. Ook is hij beschermheilige van Essene, Okegem en de Noord-Brabantse dorpen Sint Anthonis, Volkel en Terheijden. Zijn attribuut is een bel. Deze is soms bevestigd aan zijn staf. De varkens van zijn orde dragen ook een bel. Het Antoniuskruis of Tau is een onderscheidingsteken van de Orde van Sint Antonius, een kruis in T-vorm met daaraan een zg. Antoniusklokje, om de hals gedragen aan een koord of keten. Zie ook: kruis. Weerspreuken Maakt Sint-Teunis de brug, Sint-Sebastiaan slaat ze stuk. Met Sint-Teunis en Sint-Bastiaan, komen de harde koppen eerst aan. Sint-Antonius klaar en helder, vult 't vat en ook de kelder. Sint-Antoon en Sebastiaan, komen met ’t hardste van de winter aan. Sint-Antonius (Teunis) is op 17 januari, Sint-Sebastiaan op 20 januari. Met de brug wordt het ijs bedoeld. * Niet te verwarren met de heilige Antonius van Padua. Zie ook * Paulus van Thebe * Antonius Abtkerk Reliekschrijnen Image:Antoniusaltaar2.JPG|Het Antoniusaltaar van de kluiskerk te Warfhuizen met het reliekschrijn van Antonius. Image:Antoniusaltaar3.JPG|Detail van het altaar hierboven:het schrijn zelf. Image:Vaantjeantoniuswarfhuizenkleiner copy.jpg|Een bedevaartvaantje van de H. Antonius uit dezelfde bedevaartkerk. Externe links * Zeer uitgebreide site over de heilige Antonius, zijn leven, verering (alle bedevaartsoorden in Nederland en België) relieken en folklore * Nederlandse vertaling van de Vita Antonii (2002) (met link naar volledige online-tekst) * [http://igitur-archive.library.uu.nl/dissertations/2006-0221-200251/index.htm Studie naar de Latijnse vertaling van de Vita Antonii door Evagrius van Antiochië uit circa 373 na Chr., gevolgd door een editie van de Latijnse tekst] * H.Antonius, abt (HeiligenNet) * Beeld van H. Antonius abt in de pastorie van Opwijk * Anthony the Abbot (Patron Saint Index) * St. Anthony the Abbot (Catholic Online) Categorie:Heilige in het christendom Categorie:Abt ar:أنطونيوس bg:Антоний Велики da:Antonius den Hellige de:Antonius der Große el:Άγιος Αντώνιος ο Μέγας en:Anthony the Great eo:Antonio (Sankta) es:Antonio Abad fi:Antonios Suuri fr:Antoine le Grand he:אנטוניוס הגדול hr:Sveti Antun Pustinjak hu:Remete Szent Antal id:Antonius it:Sant'Antonio abate ja:聖アントニウス ka:ანტონი დიდი la:Sanctus Antonius Aegyptius nn:Antonius den store no:Antonius den store pl:Antoni Wielki pt:Antão do Deserto ro:Antonie cel Mare ru:Антоний Великий sh:Antonije Veliki sk:Anton Veľký sl:Sveti Anton Puščavnik sr:Антоније Велики sv:Antonios Eremiten th:แอนโทนี แอ็บบ็อท uk:Святий Антоній vec:Sant'Antonio Abate